My Should Be Prince Charming
by writersblock24
Summary: Stephanie attends a wedding and shares her thoughts. Neither Babe, or Cupcake, but has a Babe leaning. HOWEVER, not a Babe happy ending. HIGH ANGST. If you don't like angst, don't read it. I have given you fair warning.


**Author's Note:** Please don't kill me. I am still 100% Babe, but this popped into my head, begging to be written. Let me know what you think.

Not mine.

* * *

I sat in the back of the church, wondering what I had done wrong. I never thought I would see the day where he would be married. Well, I did, but in those dreams I was the one wearing the beautiful white gown walking down the aisle to my Prince Charming. He always said that he would never get married, and I had believed him. Now, I knew that it had all been a lie.

Living in Denial Land, I had told myself that he didn't want me to get hurt and that in some way this was showing me that he loved me more than her because he was willing to risk her life. I continued to think that as she walked demurely down the aisle. Her dark brown hair cascading around her small features and down her back, and her dress fitting like a silk glove around her small figure. She was the complete opposite of me; she was beautiful where I was just plain Stephanie. They fit in a weird sort of way and I was truly happy for him.

When she had finally reached her future husband, he held out his hand for her and I felt my heart start to crack. This was how it was going to be now. He was with her and I would only have my memories to keep me warm and happy at night. I barely made it through the ceremony, but managed to hold in most of my tears. The few that slipped out, I hoped people were thinking was for the ceremony, and not mourning my loss.

Finally, when the ceremony was over, they walked down as man and wife. He never spared a glance for me, but each one of the men that followed found my eyes and gave me a sympathetic look. I smiled back, hoping that they couldn't see through my mask and see the true pain I was in.

I almost didn't go to the reception, but being from the Burg, I would've felt the guilt for the rest of my life if I didn't get to say a proper good-bye. They danced and laughed and did all the rituals of the reception and I watched from my back corner as each and every one of their guests congratulated them.

As if he sensed me, his eyes traveled to mine. We stared for a minute, wondering what the next move should be. He whispered something in her ear, and then walked over to me.

"Dance?" He asked. I nodded and took his hand.

"I'm glad that you could make it." He said as we waltzed around the room.

"Me too," I replied. "Honestly, I never thought I would see the day. Is the world ending?" I joked.

"Babe." He smiled his patented half smile.

"Honestly, Ranger, I never thought you would be the one to get married." I was more joking to keep the mood light and away from my feelings. _Unless we got married, _I finished my sentence.

"It surprised me too." Was his entire answer. Same old Ranger.

There was still more I wanted to ask him. Why not me? Didn't I love you enough? Did I do something wrong? Or what did she do to make her worthy to wear your ring? But my mouth remained in the fake smile I was wearing. _Ask him! Ask him!_ My mind screamed, but nothing came out.

As quickly as it began, the song was over. He gently let go of my hand and removed the other from my waist. I wanted to hug him, kiss him, punch, kick, scream and cry at him. _WHY NOT ME?_ Shouted in my head.

But only silence filled the air.

Nothing.

He nodded and headed back towards the head table. As I watched him go, he took the remaining shattered pieces with him. My heart would always belong to him and no other. Not even to Joe.

I knew at that moment, I was no longer wanted. Sure, the Merry Men would happily join me, but I knew it would be too much and I didn't want to bring down the party. As I held my head high, I left the ballroom that had been rented, praying that I didn't break down until I got back to my apartment. The Merry Men hugged me as they saw me leave, understanding that it was my time to go.

"Don't be a stranger, Beautiful." Lester said, squeezing me extra hard.

"I won't." I replied, my voice slightly cracking. I never felt his eyes on my back as he let me go.

Thankfully, I made it home where I buried myself in a birthday cake before the tears poured down my face.

* * *

I woke to the sound of my alarm going off next to me. I turned it off and sat up. More than a year later, the gaping hole left by his presence still haunted me. He was in my every waking thought. I look all the physical reminders of him, like jackets, pants, shirts, Bulgari shower gel, and other small reminders out of my apartment, but the mental memories would never fade. If I got Alzheimer's, those would be the memories to stick. I had the men gradually slip the things back into his apartment. I wonder if he ever noticed.

I made it to the office by nine, bringing in my standard donut bag. I still worked at the Bond's office, but hardly saw Ranger there. We passed each other, but never more than a fleeting glance, for which I was grateful.

"Okay, Stephanie, I got a real winner for you." Connie said as I placed the bag down.

"No more blind dates, please." I begged them.

"But Joe's wedding is today and mine and Tankie's is just two months away. You are not going to go by yourself, that's just pathetic." Lula said between bites of donut.

Who would've thought that I would be the old maid at the finish line? I thought Joe or Ranger would become my husband, not them marrying someone else. Joe had gotten engaged only a few months ago and he asked me to stand up for him, since we stayed such great friends after our last breakup. They were having a simple ceremony at the courthouse. Maybe I should get cats now. That seemed to be the proper protocol.

"It's not pathetic. I just don't want to date."

"You have been moping about Batman for almost a year. Time to move on, girlfriend."

"I have not been moping." Liar, liar pants on fire.

"Come on, it's just one date." Connie coaxed.

"I said, no! Just drop it, please!"

They eyed me like I needed to be committed. I sighed and grabbed my files. I knew Ranger would be in any moment and I was in no position to see him.

"But this one could be the one." Lula said softly.

"No, he won't because my 'one' didn't want me. My 'one' decided that I wasn't the one for him. A year ago, he moved on and crushed me. I am beyond repair and don't want to go on any dates! Just leave me alone!"

Connie and Lula looked at me sympathetically. It was then that I felt the tingle on the back of my neck.

Great.

I turned to see Ranger, staring at me, confused. I guess he was trying to figure out who hurt me. It became clear when he realized it because he tugged me by the arm to the alley.

He placed his arms on either side of my body, effectively trapping me. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"You were getting married! What did you want me to say? I love you and this is a big mistake?"

"Yes!" He almost yelled. "I loved you. I'm _in_ love with you. I'd rather be with you."

I felt the tears coming down my face. God, this was so screwed up. He gently kissed away my tears, until he reached my mouth where he hungrily kissed me. It was like he was dying and I was the only one who could save him. But it was wrong. I pushed him back, giving some distance between us.

I shook my head. "I won't. I won't be the other woman."

He placed his forehead on mine. "I know," he said.

"I'll always love you." I whispered. For the first and only time, I left the alley first. I realized that I'd left my files in the office, but decided not to get them. I needed a clean break.

I was leaving.

I knew it wouldn't be forever, but I needed time away. I got into my car and packed all the belongings I could and wrote a letter to Tank.

Tank-

Please apologize to Lula for me. I'm sorry that I won't be able to make your wedding. I need some time away. Away from Trenton, just to get my head back on straight. Make sure all of my furniture is stored away so Dylan can find a new tenant. I don't know how long I'll be, but I need to do this, for me. Give a hug to Lula and the guys for me. I'll try to be safe, but I will call if I need help. Thank you for everything.

Love, Stephanie

I packed the bags in the trunk, intending to leave after Joe's wedding. There wasn't going to be a reception, so no Burg guilt would follow me and I would call Tank from the road so he would find the note, and not me. I didn't know where I was heading, but the journey is just as fun as the destination, right?

Soon, I was going to find out.


End file.
